moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Callistrate
Character Information * Current Status in Azeroth Callistrate is a Knight of the Silver Hand, representing the Holy Order of House Imperium. She is (highly actually) capable of healing, consecration, exorcism and other matters of the Light - however her role as of late is more military oriented; wanting to distance herself from the toxicity of the Cathedral. * Noteworthy Relationships She has been married twice, once to Velydia Prescott and once to Silvis Silverblood. Both of these ended rather quickly with 'irreconcilable differences' cited on the divorce papers, suggesting that Callistrate is a difficult person to maintain a long term relationship with. Details on other relationships are few and far between, as she keeps this element of her life private. * Partial History (This is much longer than I planned it to be. This character has been RP'd since Vanilla, previously on the RP PVP server Twisting Nether. I have only written out here, bulletpoints of the RP I have done since 2013 when I began to RP the character here. While the rest is still a part of the character's history - I don't want to make this any longer than it already is; so that will just have to be discovered through RP interaction.) Callistrate joined one of the Stormwind City Guard guilds called Crusaders of Wrynn, under the leadership of Tanavar Lightpath. This was shortly after her conversion to the Faith, and while she did participate in numerous arrests her membership in this guild was casual at best with no significant rank advancement. When Lightpath illegally executed a pregnant woman, there was alot of public backlash, and Callistrate resigned due to the fact she no longer wanted to represent him. After this incident, Callistrate would join The Silver Hand Chapter. This decision was made while she was giving a confession to a priest named Maeriann, who would eventually move on to become a Bishop and was for a time, a close friend. She decided to pursue her religion more seriously, and joined this order due to being friends with a priest named Sister Nazarath. Due to the fact that she really had no interest in official Knighthood or becoming a Priest, which the guild was primarily based upon, she would go on to work under Johnathan Beredric as an Order Guard. It was during this time that Alonsus Moorwhelp would be crowned the Archbishop of Azeroth, and Callistrate actually served in the protection unit that was in place for this ceremony. She served in this capacity for quite some time, however when her sister fell ill, died, and became undead; Callistrate killed her. This was not known to her peers as she fell into a depression and became very reclusive and bitter, until she was removed from the Silver Hand due to a refusal to show up for any events, without explanation. Due to the nature of her sister's death, Callistrate became drawn to the Scarlet Crusade and renounced the Orthodox Church entirely. She would join the ranks (Guilds: Scarlet Templars, then Scarlet Castigation) and dedicate herself to this cause thoroughly enough that she was Knighted by the General Tyberious, and appointed as Crimson Legion - which was more or less their version of what she had done before in the Silver Hand. Despite the success (career wise) she enjoyed, she would prove to be a poor fit for the Scarlet Crusade - due to the fact she does not indiscriminately hate all undead, but rather the sorcerers that cause this condition. This, along with the constant infighting, led her to resign from the Scarlet Diocese. Callistrate's return to the Orthodoxy occurred when she joined Lightwardens, which was a crusader regiment under the command of the Gilnean Bishop Melchiz. Due to the fact that Melchiz was away at the time of her joining, this resulted in a heavy Stormwind presence, where Callistrate quickly became involved in the Cathedral. She was promoted due to her efforts to the rank of Master Templar. At this time, her former commander Beredric was given the position of Captain of the Noble Guard, which was the personal defense unit assigned to the Archbishop Moorwhelp. Callistrate joined the ranks, and began to spend more time among Moorwhelp and his diocese, Clergy of the Holy Light - than she did with her own order. Melchiz returned and began moving the Lightwardens to have more of a Gilnean presence, as during most of Callistrate's time there it had remained in Stormwind due to being headed primarily by the Grand Inquisitor Popohnia, and the Bishop Ahnca. This led to a bit of a conflict of interest, with Callistrate leaning more towards the Archbishop, however she remained for quite some time. A fallout occurred within Clergy of the Holy Light, resulting in many priests leaving. The former Archbishop returned, His Holiness Caspius Emeritus, for the purpose of restructuring the Clergy to assist Moorwhelp and for a period of time, running it. Caspius was in the Lightwardens before this, and Callistrate also resigned from the Lightwardens on good terms to assist with the restructure. She was given the appointment of Lieutenant of the Noble Guard. Clergy flourished for quite some time. However, the other Bishops that were in the Council of Bishops became extremely disgruntled with Moorwhelp for a number of reasons. The animosity escalated to the point where they refused to work under him, and left to form their own separate dioceses. This caused a major rift in the holy community, to the point that many priest and paladin orders that formerly worked together would no longer even acknowledge one another. Callistrate was appointed to the position of Commander of the Noble Guard, and would enjoy quite a bit of success in this position by using tactics such as teaming with high ranking members of the Stormwind Guard and hiring mercenary warriors – she managed to keep a viable force around the Archbishop at all times. However, the animosity between Clergy and the other religious orders it used to work in cooperation with steadily worsened, which eventually led to a lack of morale all around. Unfortunately this led to a period where Clergy membership was nonexistent save for Callistrate and Jadelia. This meant that her position was no longer relevant, as there was no priesthood to build a defensive unit around. Callistrate resigned from Clergy, deciding that it was time to completely reinvent herself and disassociate from the religious scene. She joined The Stormwind Guard at the lowest rank, in order to immerse herself in an entirely combative situation and get back into her ‘prime’ from a physical standpoint. This would begin feuds both with Melrony Crime Family and Tavinter Mob, as even though the two criminal organizations were not allies by any means, they became mutual enemies. Melrony tended to occupy the Pig and Whistle, the first stop of her patrols - and she would engage and battle their members constantly. The issues with Tavinter arose when Callistrate took a member of Stormwind City Guard under her wing named Craysis Mordred. Craysis was a target of Tavinter due to an ongoing conflict between this guard regiment and another called Officers of Stormwind against Tavinter, and the hostilities had escalated to the point she had a bounty on her head and was being targeted by Velydia Prescott – who was a council member of Tavinter at this time. This resulted in a number of battles. Callistrate’s time with The Stormwind Guard only lasted a number of months, however it was very eventful. Despite only reaching the rank of Private, her work was impressive enough that the Lord Marshal Adroby Relindor offered to have her squire and eventually become a Knight of House Relindor. She actually was going to pursue this, however Moorwhelp emerged once again to reform Clergy. Despite the fact that she had become relatively close to the Guard, she resigned as she felt it was necessary to resume work there. This was on good terms. Clergy became successful again for a time. Callistrate was promoted to the position of Knight-Marshal, and given the task of running both the Noble Guard and the Silver Hand branch of the Clergy. Despite this, her feuds with both Melrony and Tavinter actually followed her and became an issue. Melrony’s continued attacks on the priests resulted in Moorwhelp declaring war on the organization. This also resulted in an alliance with Grey Guard Inquisition, a controversial religious military guild who assisted Clergy with attacks on Melrony; led by Silvis Silverblood, who would become a close friend to Callistrate. It was during this time period that animosity with Tavinter grew and culminated in a long battle between Callistrate and Velydia. Despite neither seeming to have the upper hand, the crowd attacked Velydia which resulted in her being weakened enough to be arrested by Adroby, who arrived. Callistrate was also arrested after she attacked Velydia who was handcuffed in anger. She was released due to her Knighthood, and Velydia escaped. During this time, Velydia approached Callistrate in the Cathedral and began to taunt her. This actually led to a conversation that became friendly, to the point that Callistrate reached out to Velydia and began to attempt and help her with the many issues she had faced in her past. She granted the woman sanctuary in the Cathedral, which resulted in a great deal of controversy. They have remained close despite the fact that their relationship was unpopular and contrary to one another’s beliefs in general. Eventually, Callistrate would leave the Clergy once again – as she found the Silver Hand to be limited. Transferring her rank into the standard Alliance Military, she would leave the Eighteenth Regiment alongside her longtime friend Silvania, who was appointed to the rank of General. Despite numerous controversies, this was a very successful period and the the pinnacle of Callistrate’s military career. Initially The Eighteenth Regiment and Grey Guard Inquisition would form a coalition together called Sovereign Banners, recruiting many guilds to attempt and create an alternative to the Grand Alliance, without necessarily competing but instead focusing efforts elsewhere. This was a short lived alliance, and Callistrate withdrew her regiment from it when a copycat regiment formed within it and began attempting to poach members. Along with this, it simply was not a good fit as there wasn’t much in the way of a unified cause. Deciding to put her regiment back on track with the original goal of working within the Alliance rather than as a faction on the outskirts of it, she met with Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor of The Stormwind Guard. Under his advisement, The Eighteenth Regiment was officially recognized as a faction of the Grand Alliance. It was also determined that she would run her own section of Stormwind Guard within it, at which point the entire regiment became a hybrid organization of Infantry, City Guard, and elven Sentinels. Eventually, Callistrate reached a point where everything she had hoped to accomplish with this project had come to pass; and that it was time to return exclusively to her home in the Clergy of the Holy Light. She announced her retirement from military service in a low key fashion and disbanded the regiment; giving a statement that wished the best to all who were loyal, while pointedly ignoring the mandatory attempts at drama that some will try to stir up whenever an important figure makes a move. For a time after disbanding the regiment, she returned to Clergy in the role of Inquisitor Superior; and a period of moderate success with the organization ensued. However, this was followed by another period of inactivity from the newly appointed Bishop, and Callistrate left the public eye for awhile to train and refocus her energy. Recently, she has returned under the banner of Lord-Marshal Sigmar - and presently is a member of House Imperium. Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Characters